


Never Have I Ever

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Firewhiskey, Never Have I Ever, common room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Lavender make good use of some Firewhisky and an empty Gryffindor common room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



"Never have I ever shagged in the common room before," Lavender breathed. She was on her elbows and knees in front of the big fireplace with her bottom high in the air. Their forgotten glasses of contraband Firewhisky glowed in the firelight. 

"I have. It's brilliant. Merlin, Lav, you've got a great arse." Behind her, Dean caressed her ample hips before sliding his hands up her sides and fondling her breasts. He pinched her nipples between his fingers and tweaked them as he positioned himself. His erection nudged at her entrance as he bent his long body over her back. 

"Never have I ever fucked a ginger," he whispered into her ear. He nibbled her earlobe.

"Liar," breathed Lavender as she wiggled her bum. "What about you and Ginny? Oh!"

He groaned as he entered her. "Nope. She wouldn't put out," he huffed. He moved his hands back to her hips and pulled her against him. "You're so tight, Lav." 

Lavender whimpered and arched her back. "Oh yeah…harder, Dean!" she hissed. "Never have I ever had such a big—oh! —cock inside me!" She pushed back eagerly onto his thickness.

"Never have I ever thought about Ron's dick before," Dean said, huffing out a laugh before quickening his pace. 

"Never will I ever think of it again," Lavender moaned in return. 

Both of them were panting and sweating now. Their bodies slapped together. Lavender's nipples rubbed against the rough carpeting in time with Dean's pounding. He reached around between her thighs with one hand and began to swirl his fingers around her wet, swollen clit. 

"Never have I ever been with someone. So. Fucking. Hot," Dean growled, thrusting deep and coming hard as he filled her. Lavender gasped and came with a quickly muffled cry of his name. They shuddered against each other, and then slowly collapsed, spent, onto their sides.

Dean summoned a quilt from the nearby sofa. He draped it over them and cuddled her close. She snuggled in his arms. "Never have I ever spooned with someone before," she murmured. 

He kissed her shoulder softly. "Never have I ever wanted to before," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Humpathon held at HP_HumpDrabbles. :)  
> Pairing: Dean/Lavender  
> Prompt: "Never have I ever..."


End file.
